Power and love
by quillleviosa
Summary: One must choose between the good side and the bad. But what if someone makes that choice for you? A story about love, friendship, romance, loyalty, freedom and betrayal. Rated M because of language, drugs, alcohol. Btw this is my fist fanfic.
1. Impossible Choices

_Author note: This is my first time writing a fanfic so yea... Please PM if you have any ideas and please review! :) Thanks_

_Set same year as Harry is at school._

**_Chapter One: Ashlynne Meets Harry_**

**_Ashlynnes P.O.V_**

I walked briskly onto the platform of 9 ¾ with only a few minutes to go. A fake smile plastered on, pretending to be ready for this year to come. But I wasn't. My parents made sure of that. Waving at a cute nearby wizard I walked up to the train. Brushing my auburn locks out of my face and taking a deep breath I placed my foot onto the stair leading onto the Hogwarts Express. Screams of pain erupted into the air around me. I realised it was me. Looking down at my left forearm I saw my mark burning white. Shock stopped the pain from setting in immediately but I could definitely feel it now. Pulling my sleeve back up and franticly looking around me, hoping no-one saw me. Luckily everyone was already on board. Half-crying, I placed one foot onto the stair and the other underneath my trunk I threw my possessions inside the train. The moment I was full inside the pain intensified.  
I ran all the way down the train to the last compartment, ignoring the weird looks I got from the other students. I reached the last compartment, ran in, shut it, locked it and collapsed and fainted on the ground.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Said a voice. A boys voice. Where was I?  
"Don't worry Harry she's just another fangirl, let's just get another compartment." Said another guys voice.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Harry  
I opened my eyes looking from Harry, his friend, Harry and back to his friend. Then I closed my eyes very quickly again.  
"See told you" Said the unknown guy.  
"Shut it Ron"  
Ron rolled his eyes and sat on the seat ignoring us.  
"What's your name? Asked Harry  
I got up and tried to leave but harry grabbed me. Unfortunately on my arm. I flinched. He noticed.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ashlynne." I replied  
"Hi Ashlynne, I'm Harry."  
"Obviously, I'm going now." I turned around and started making my way out of the compartment.  
"Ashlynne show me what's underneath your sleeve." Commanded Harry.  
"No"  
"Show me"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you won't ever talk to me again"  
"sure I will"  
I looked him in the eyes and slowly lifted up my sleeve.  
Ron gasped. Harry was just confused. I started crying.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW" Yelled Ron pushing me out of the compartment.  
"RON STOP, YOUR HURTING HER." Yelled Harry. Ron stopped pushing me and turned to face his friend.  
"Harry do you know what this mark is?" Ron asked him, trying to keep calm.  
"I don't know! A tattoo? I don't care!"  
"It's you-know-who's mark!" I cried tears streaking my face.  
They both looked at me.  
Harry was surprisingly calm, although you could see that he would get _very_ angry soon if I didn't explain.  
He gestured for me to do so.  
"My parents are or were as such, Death Eaters. After the fall of Voldemort" Ron flinched at the name. I continued "My family moved to Muggle London. They were sure that he would rise again. But then they heard of the boy who lived. You Harry. They told me that I was to follow their footsteps and become a death eater. Or be murdered. I was to have the dark mark or also follow the same fate. Harry, I promise you that I will never hurt you. It is my supposed job to be a spy and watch over you, figure out how to kill you, but I made an oath to myself that the moment I was in Hogwarts that I would kill myself. After I had given you the information you needed to stay alive."  
"Why would you kill yourself?" asked Harry  
"I was going to die anyway." I replied tears still running down my face.  
"Who are your parents?" Harry asked.  
I was about to reply when the compartment door slid open. I turned around to see my brother.  
"What the fuck are you doing Ashlynne?" He yelled  
I opened my mouth to answer when I was knocked out.  
And everything went black.

* * *

**_Harrys P.O.V_**  
Ashlynne was… gorgeous. Like really, really pretty. She had the most beautiful red hair, except it was orangeier than Ron's which was fire-red. The brightest Blue eyes , charming smile and she just looked so innocent and fragile. I thought/hoped she was just a fangirl.  
Which by the way I had no problem with. But of course! She had to be a flippin' Death Eater. Just my luck.  
I felt sorry for the poor girl. She obviously had really horrible parents and absolutely no idea what to do. She was even planning on killing herself to save me. She was just about to tell me who her bloody disgusting family was, when her friken brother walks in.  
He had short blond hair and obviously was a part of one of the "worthy families of the wizarding world". He disgusted me. You could tell by one look at him that Ashlynne was telling the truth and that she had no intention of hurting me. But her brother on the other hand, most definitely wanted to kill me. If not then and now. He rolled in and knocked out her with one punch. She fell to the ground. He took one look at us and then her and laughed.  
"What do you want?" Asked Ron finally speaking up.  
He just smiled and waved his wand. Me and Ron were suddenly tied up in chairs and facing away from each other. He just left. Before he closed the compartment, however, he stopped and looked at us.

"Enjoy" and then he left us.  
Five minutes past and we were getting worried. He had dragged Ashlynne out by her hair, with a cunning look on his face. What was he going to do with her? He thought. This had to be the worst day ever. And I think.. I think I'm falling in love with her! Unbelievable Harry. You have met this girl once and you already have a crush on her. Good on you.  
And then I heard screaming again. Like before I had met Ashlynne. And then I joined the dots up. Ashlynne was screaming before. And she is screaming now. WAIT SHES SCREAMING.

Then the screaming stopped. Their was nothing but silence.

**:) Please Review! **


	2. The Delemar

**_ Authors note: I really like how this story is going, PM me is you have any ideas you want to add to it :)_**

_Harrys P.O.V_

Ashlynne stopped screaming.  
I'm not going to deny it. I did panic. Really panic.  
And then the compartment door opened _again. _I feared the worst. But _finally_ luck was on my side.

A girl with brown bushy hair stepped inside. Eyes wide with shock.  
"Could you maybe help us?" Ron asked.  
Without speaking she nodded and made her way over to us and started to pry the ropes apart.  
"Why don't you just use wand?" asked Ron more urgently  
"Oh yea right…" she waved her wand and the roped disappeared.  
I ran straight past her and down the corridor- and saw Ashlynne right down the end lying in puddle of blood.  
Sprinting to her I yelled for help. She was alright at least. She had a black eye and clumps of hair were pulled out of her head. "Matching her hair" I thought horridly. Why would I say that? I thought to myself. She was conscious and trying to get up. Much to her disappointment I forced her to stay down and rest until someone came to help.

Ron reached to where she was and took off his shirt. I looked at him weirdly. What is he doing? He better not get any ideas. And anyway we're first years. We shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things. I watched him as he wrapped his shirt over her head put pressure onto where it hurt. Blood started being absorbed into the t-shirt. Wow she was losing a lot of blood. I started yelling again for help. Louder this time. I was getting more and more worried at time went on. A few people started to look out of their compartments and when they realised Ash was hurt came over and helped. There wasn't much we could do, except wait for someone more experienced in magic or wait till we were at Hogwarts. I could hear people whispering. How could they talk when Ash was in some much pain!

"Harry." I ignored them  
"Is that Harry Potter?" another person asked  
It was a while before I realised that I was crying silent tears.  
Then someone touched my face.  
I looked down to see Ashlynne smiling.  
"Harry, I'm okay. Truly you don't have to stay here."  
"Of course I'm going to stay here! Why wouldn't I?" I asked surprised

"Harry we are at Hogwarts. Could you maybe help me get there?" Ash asked me.

I am such and idiot we were here and all I was doing was crying when we could've already taken to have medical attention. I felt myself blush. I helped her stand while Ron went with (reluctantly) Hermione -(the girl who helped us out of the ropes) -to get our luggage. When they got back to us , I helped a weak Ashlynne out of the train. Being careful not to touch her "mark". I've realised since she showed us (Ron and I) That Ron hasn't trusted her. But I don't see what the problem is. Or maybe I don't because I have a crush on her. Hmm I'm not sure. Unfortunately we had to split up. Ashlynne had to go straight to the "Hospital Wing" whilst the rest of us went in the boats. We made a quick goodbye and then went our separate ways. I hopped into a boat with Ron and Hermione as well as a boy called Neville who kept losing his toad as I found out from Hermione. They seemed nice enough. I kinda hoped that we would become friends. As well as Ashlynne of course.  
"And she like just barged in." Ron said talking to Hermione.  
"Really?! Wow I wonder why…?" she replied.  
"She was screaming." I said to her.  
"WHAT!?" She asked worried.  
"Yeah I know… " I said  
"You knows she's veela right?" she said as though it was obvious  
"What as veela ? All of us boys asked at the same time.  
She rolled her eyes and explained that veela were young, beautiful people who are semi-human and semi-magical beings. They have special magic that can be used without a wand and people of the opposite sex are largely attracted to. So that's why I have a crush on her. And why Ron was so willing to help. Wait a minute. But I didn't have a strong instinct to be near her or anything, which Hermione was implying. So I told her that.  
"Well maybe she just didn't use her power on you." She said simply.  
This definitely gave me something to think about.

I looked over at the water. Wow the Castle was beautiful. It was massive with a gigantic lake to go with it which we were currently sailing over.  
Soon the ride was over and we were led into a room. Shortly after we were joined by the Hogwarts ghosts and (I thought with a smile) Ashlynne.  
"Hey Harry" She said with a smile matching mine.  
"Hey Ash! I can call you-you that can't I?" I said slightly stuttering.  
"Sure!" She said still smiling.  
"Ash, are you a veela?" I asked worrying that she would get offended  
"Yea… I am… um… sorry?" she said, looking like she was hoping I wasn't offended.  
"I'll explain later" she continued nodding at a teacher who had come to led us once again, but this time to a hall.  
Everyone looked at me weirdly when I walked in and then looked at Ash with a dazed expression.  
I heard her huff beside me. Hmm weird.  
The teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall , placed a stool down and then a hat in top of it.

* * *

**_Ashlynne P.O.V_**

I was completely sick of people awing over my veela charm. I was really annoyed that Harry had found out about it, cause I thought that he would be annoyed and presume that I used it on him (which I didn't) but he didn't seem to mind. I really couldn't care less with what the hat was saying, nor which houses people were being sorted into until-  
"Potter, Harry"

Everyone in the room was silent. The hat and Harry debated for a very long time until it yelled:  
"GRIFFINDOR" Harry didn't seem to know whether the choice was good or bad, just quickly walked to his table. A few more names were called and then-  
"Williams, Ashlynne" I looked up and slowly made my way to the stool.  
The Hat was placed on my head and then it started talking to me.  
" You were chosen by your family to be in slytheryn. Not the house for you however. Smart. Not your strongest point though. Not ravenclaw. Not Hufflepuff. "  
Through this is was hoping against hope to be in Grffindor, like Harry.  
" Dumbledore!" The hat shouted at the headmaster.  
"Yes hat? What is it?" He replied  
"She's got the mark sir." The hat said back  
"Ashlynne Williams please stand here please." He said addressing me.  
What was happening? Why did I have to see Dumbledore?  
The hall erupted in whispering . I caught Harrys eye and he was just as confused as me.

I walked over to him and he pulled down my sleeve revealing my dark mark.  
Dumbledore bowed his head whilst shouts and accusations tore through the hall from all tables except slytheryns. I knew what would happen now. I would be taken by two aurors and taken to Azkaban.

Sure enough to official wizards came and were about to take me when Harry stood up.  
"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Everyone stared at him in surprise.  
"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked sincerely.  
"Why are you taking her away?" he replied getting angry.

"Harry stop it's okay." I said trying to reassure him.  
"NO WHY IS SHE LEAVING?" he shouted at Dumbledore  
" She has the dark mark…." The headmaster started  
"SO?"  
"She is a threat to all of us."  
"No she is not." He said stubbornly  
"Very well."  
"She gets to stay?" Harry asked shocked  
"Yes, as long as she means no harm to any of the students and especially you. However I will have to question her, as long as that is okay with you?" Dumbledore said to me  
"Of course not!" I said breathlessly, Harry was making me be able to stay!  
The aurors did not look happy. Reluctantly they released me from their grasps .  
I ran down the hall to Harry and embraced him in a bone breaking hug. He hugged me back.  
"Thank you so much Harry" I whispered in his ear.  
"I'd do anything for you" he whispered back.

Maybe this will be a good year. As long as I had Harry, I'd be fine.


	3. Fighing

**Authors note: I don't own Any characters except Ash.**

**Thanks :)**

**_Ashlynnes P.O.V_**

After our 'moment' I was officially part of the Gryffindor house, which most of Slytheryn was pissed about! Good let them be annoyed!  
That night after that was pretty normal- or as normal as it can get for an 11 year old death eater who is best friends (maybe more?) with Harry blimin Potter. We did go on a tour of the castle, which is absolutely gorgeous and huge! But our prefect Percy keep giving me these questioning looks, like accusing me of doing something wrong by following where he was going. It's like seriously you said 'first years follow me' so yea I'm going to follow you! I have a feeling that I've already made some enemies at this school, which I'm not too concerned about but Harry seems to be… I think.. I think I have a crush on this boy. He's just so nice! I drifted off to sleep with this image in my head.

"Ash is it? Yeah you have to get up." Said a fellow first year in my dorm.  
I rolled over to the other side of my bed.  
" ." Says another girl pushing me out of bed.  
"Well I'm up now aren't I?" I said standing up and rummaging through my trunk for some robes.

I find a pair of black ones and put them on before running down the stairs to the common room. Harrys putting up a notice on the lost and found board.  
"Watcha doin?" I ask from behind him  
"Nothing! Ready to go down stairs?" He says rather quickly  
"Sure! Lets go!" I take him by the arm and we scrawl through the portrait.

We went to all of our classed with no hassle, except maybe a few looks, but they were looking mostly at Harry, or by extension, Harrys scar. About six guys asked me out, but that was to be expected, being a veela and all. Every day was pretty much the same; eat, class, class, eat, class, class, study, eat, study, sleep. I didn't exactly care about my work and neither did Harry or Ron (who I because quite close friends with) but Hermione did. She spent every minute of every day studying or talking about studying it. It got very annoying. Then the week came to a close and finally the subject that we all have been looking forward to the most… Flying sessions!

I woke up really early, had a shower and ran across the room, out of the dorm and ran to Harrys.  
I knock on the door before bounding in.

* * *

**_Harrys P.O.V_**

I woke up to the sound of Ash knocking on our dorm door and the bounding in. She smiles her most amazing smile and grabs my wrists before attempting to pull me out of bed.  
"Too early"  
" . ." she says and pulls me again  
"Why so early?"  
"We have flying practice!" she says still smiling. Frick her smile is beautiful . I jump out of bed-  
"Meet you down stairs in 10?" I ask  
"You better be!" She says skipping out of the dorm and down the stairs.  
"You do realise that is it totally unfair that you get her." Says Dean one of my dorm mates.  
" I know!" I say winking at him  
I finally get ready and run down the stair to see Ash, her nose in her book.

Laughing I take her book away from her.  
"Keep doing that and you'll turn into Hermione!"  
"We can't have that can we?!" she says smiling.  
"Come on! Lets have breakfast and head to flying early. Race?" I suggest with a smile matching hers.  
"You'll never beat me!" she exclaims  
As we do nearly every morning, we race each other down.  
I let her go through the portrait first, before climbing in after and dodging to avoid other students, I can tell that shes not very ahead of me 'cause I can hear her laugh. I turn the corner and there she is, waiting for me.  
"Man your sslooww! She says dragging out 'slow' as much as she can.  
In the end we just walk there.  
Taking the seats right at the end , I watch her pour pumpkin juice into two glasses and piles up our plates.  
"Got enough?"  
"Nope"  
I laugh, just watching her is hilarious enough and we haven't even begun talking- or should I say bitching - as she calls it.  
"So like she just like started swearing at Hannah, and it's like- you're a slytheryn! Go pick on someone else! 'cause like hannahs just so fragile and like yea you know what I mean?" Half the time I have no idea what she is talking about so I just nod. It's actually quite fun watching her talk…..

" ."  
"Yea Ash?"  
"We're going to flying"  
"okay… race you there!"

By the time we get there were both sweaty and _again _she can't stop laughing.  
"What?"  
"haha nothing"  
"What Ashlynne Williams?" pretending to take a serious voice.  
"hahahah nothing"  
I just roll my eyes at her and continue the lesson.  
School was great. Until Dumbledore has to ruin everything.

"I can't believe Neville fell off! Poor Neville…." Ash says looking in the distance

"yea…AHHH" I fall to my knees clutching my forehead in pain.  
"uhh Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I say standing up and walking quickly to the common room.  
I can tell she's concerned and she follows me there.  
I really don't want to do this. But I have to.  
"Ash, Voldemort's back."  
"WHAT?"  
"We can't be friends anymore."  
"What why?"  
"Too dangerous."  
She just looked at me in disbelief, before running up to her dorm.  
ARHHhh what have I done?

I really didn't want to not be friends with her, but Dumbledore still didn't trust her- especially since me, Hermione and Ron found out about the Philosophers Stone. Now I couldn't even be friends with her! I headed down to the great hall, angry and found Ron and Hermione talking.  
"yeah I know- Oh hey Harry!" Ron said looking at him confused  
"Why are you annoyed?"  
"Dumbledore said that me and Ash can't be friends, since we found out about the Stone and cause she has a . .arm."  
"oh right…." Hermione said giving Ron a look.

The rest of school was going to suck.

* * *

**_Ashlynnes P.O.V_**

I cannot believe we can't be friends- like what we have been best friends forever! I have no one else!  
You know what? I'm going to ignore him. He can just deal with it. Actually no. I'm going to do something that's going to make him hate me even more. Be friends with Draco. Ever since Harry's very first day at Hogwarts they hated each other. I smile a wicked grin and make my way down the great hall.

I walk past the three tables and stop at the third.  
"Hey Draco" I say using my veela charm. Maybe a little too much- half the hall is looking at me… In a way I don't want to be looked at.  
"Hhi ha hi hi Ashlyine" He says stumbling over his words  
"It's Ashlynne and wanna hang?"  
"Yeaa yea susure." I smile and walk out the door, making sure I walk past Gryffindor's table. Draco had to jog to catch up with me. I catch Harrys eye and give him the evils before walking out of the hall.

"Whatcha want to do?" He asks  
"Um study? Yea I have loads of stuff to complete….

And that's how the year went on me hanging out with Draco and Harry hanging out with Hermione and Ron. We both choose to ignore each other.

Even though I tried to hate him. I just couldn't! He was Harry Potter and I desperately wanted to be friends with him, but seeing as he didn't want to I'll just have continue on with the game.  
And then the school year ended.  
And I had to go back to my family.  
I was all alone.  
I wish I had Harry back.

_**Thanks :) And please review!**_


End file.
